legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Shop
The LEGO shop is a shop seen in both LEGO Battles and LEGO Battles: Ninjago. It sells Units, hints, concept art, maps and extras. The cheat codes menu is opened from it. Many Units and all extras are unavailable for purchase until unlocked by completing certain objectives. LEGO Battles In LEGO Battles, the LEGO Shop (known in-game as the LEGO Store) is accessed from the top menu, through the icon with a picture of a gift located in the bottom-left corner of the Touch Screen. On the top screen, valuable information about the player's progress through the game is located, including: *Number of Red Bricks collected (18 total). *Number of LEGO Studs the player has. *Number of Minikits collected by the player (90 total). *Length of the total amount of time played on the player's user. *Overall completion, in percentages, of the game on the user. All merchandise is priced in LEGO Studs. There are 20 studs are found in each level, which reappear each time the level is played. Prices range from 1 to 50 studs. Character Collection This area of the LEGO Store (represented with a Guardsman) allows the player to purchase new characters using LEGO Studs. As the player progresses through the game and collects Minikits, more characters are unlocked. However, the player must then purchase the units to use them in either Free Play or a multiplayer match. Help and Hints This area of the LEGO Store (represented by a tilted question mark) gives the player many useful hints as to the best strategies to use to win any match of LEGO Battles. All hints are free. Concept Art This area of the LEGO Store (represented with a sketch of what appears to be a storyboard) allows the player to purchase pictures of concept art for their viewing pleasure. There are 66 total pieces of concept art and they each cost 2 LEGO Studs each. Once all of the concept art has been purchased, a conquest is earned. Cheat Codes This section of the LEGO Store (represented with the Red Brick icon) allows the player to enter cheat codes to unlock several characters, as well as all 18 Red Bricks. All cheat codes can be found on IGN. Maps This area of the LEGO Store (represented with a map icon) allows the player to purchase various maps to use in Free Play or multiplayer mode. Prices of the maps vary between 5, 10 and 15 LEGO Studs. Cutscenes This area of the LEGO Store (represented with film footage) allows the player to watch cutscenes from Story Mode. As the player progresses through the game, they unlock more cutscenes. All cutscenes are free and are of scenes that the player has already witnessed from Story Mode. There are 24 cutscenes in total. LEGO Battles: Ninjago The LEGO shop is accessed from a building located in the entrance area of the hub. All merchendise is sold for studs. Each level contains some lose studs and objects that can be broken to make them drop studs. Studs come in three veriaties: silver studs that are worth 10 studs, gold studs that are worth 100 studs and blue studs that are worth 1000 studs. The total stud value found in each level varies, but is always at least 10,000 studs. Completing a battle mode game earns 5000 studs.Prices in the shop range from values as low as 100 studs to as high as 60,000 studs. Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago Category:Locations